


Worth It

by magicalcrapulent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Past Underage Sex, Referenced Mental Conditioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalcrapulent/pseuds/magicalcrapulent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally Derek didn't like women going down on him. He's probably been the only man alive that didn't crave a good blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

Normally Derek didn't like women going down on him. He's probably been the only man alive that didn't crave a good blowjob. He always thought it demeaning. Somebody kneeling before him, giving him sexual gratification while afterwards he would go soft again and the women he was with, who gave him that pleasure, wouldn't really get anything from it.

Maybe he has just seen too much porn when he was a teenager. All this artificial stuff, where women were just sex objects that were used to bring men to orgasm. It almost always ended with the women sucking their dicks or letting them come all over their faces. It was degrading and objectifying, and Derek didn't like that.

Going down on women on the other hand was an entirely different thing to him.

It was part of his foreplay. He wanted his partners to feel good, wanted them to enjoy the encounter with him where all those women in all those stupid porn videos never honestly seemed to enjoy themselves.

And he knew he was good. That was one of the things Kate has taught him (much to his chagrin). She spends a lot of time telling and teaching him how she got the most out of his mouth between her legs.

He hated Kate more than anything else in this world, but he still put the things he learned from her to good use.

She never went down on him, though. He never expected her to, not even when they watched one of those porn videos on the internet together. "To get you in the mood," she has whispered into his ear while stroking his cock. AS if she needed these cheap clips to get him hard.

No. He was always the one doing the oral. Everything he did had to have the goal of bringing her pleasure, and if it coincided with himself getting any kind of gratification, then to be it, but she was the priority. Always.

Back then he didn't question it. Back then he just saw how little the women in those clips seemed to really like sucking on a dick, and from the way Kate always controlled what happened in the bedroom and how she groomed him to eat her out it just felt like the most natural thing to do.

Now he knew that she was demeaning him, too.

But after everything that happened, after the fire and after starting a new life with Laura in New York, he still went down on his sex partners.

Maybe it was Kate and her teachings have ingrained themselves into his behavior, or maybe it was this stupid porn, but he wanted the women to enjoy themselves.

He always refused when they wanted to return the favor, though. It was just nothing that he had a particular craving for. He didn't need it, just like Kate never deemed it necessary to suck him off after he put his tongue into her.

HIs opinion only manifested itself when he hear other men, be them his friends or just random guys in a bar, talking about their girlfriends or sex partners giving them blowjobs.

It has made him want to punch them. The way they leered, the way they told their friends after a couple of drinks what kind of little slut the women were for sucking on their dicks, for swallowing (or not) their cum. Those were the kind of guys he's imagine in this porn videos. All those faceless male bodies who fucked those artificial women in a medium shot, all of them suddenly got a face now when he heard men like that talking.

He could never imagine a woman actually enjoying that kind of thing. Although he himself kind of liked pleasuring women with his tongue, the other way around seemed unfathomable to him.

Until he met Jennifer.

It happened when he woke up one lazy Sunday morning. It was raining outside, and the light in his loft was low and droopy. He felt warm and pleased and _oh so good_.

He jerked a little in surprise when he felt a hand gripping his balls and something warm and wet wrapped around his dick.

It has felt so good when this warmth enveloped more and more of his cock, the fingers slowly massaging his balls while another hand grabbed the base of his shaft and squeezed.

When he opened his eyes he was met with Jennifer's eyes. She stared up at him while she sucked her lips back up his cock to the tip, her lips circling the head and pressing into the slit on top.

He wanted to stop her, wanted to tell her that she really didn't need to do this, but then she went back down, her teeth slightly grazing over his cock, and the only thing that came out of his mouth was a load moan while his hands fisted the cheats.

His entire mind became hazy, all of his protests died on the tip of his tongue, and everything he could do was _feel_.

The hand at his balls eventually started roaming over his skin. First his thighs, then his hip and up to his chest. Her fingers circled and squeezed his nipples, and all of it went straight to where Jennifer licked the head of his cock.

It was all too much. The way she touched him, how over stimulated his skin felt, the way she sucked his dick into her mouth and licked and nibbled and squeezed and swallowed-

It was all over for him when her hand wandered down from his chest towards his stomach and she scratched her nails over the hard ridges of his abs.

He wanted to warn her, wanted to tell her to pull back, but again only a loud moan left his lips as his balls drew up tight and the tingle in the base of his spine shot down his shaft.

His vision turned while and he couldn't breathe. Everything was just pleasure and warmth and sensation while he twitched and throbbed and pulsed.

He's felt guilty right afterwards.

He has felt sullied, like he used Jennifer for his own egoistical needs. He felt like one of those guys and those stupid videos who pulled out of their women and forced them to end the with their mouth, if they wanted to or not.

"Are you alright Derek?" Jennifer has asked him, coming back up to eye level.

He had his forearm covering his eyes. He needed a moment to compose himself, to come clean with what just happened.

"Hey," she said and pried his arms away. "Talk to me. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no," he assured her, but he just couldn't met her eyes. "It's nothing you did."

"Then what is it? Something's not right." She pried his face around and forced him to look at her. Her eyes were hard and determined, and he knew that she wouldn't stop questioning what was going on with him as long as he wasn't telling her.

So he spilled the beans. He told her about Kate, what she taught him, and also about his... insecurities about his own gratification.

And she listened silently, letting him getting it all off his chest. And after wards she just cradled his head against her chest and lay down with him again. It was such a simple and gentle and sweet gesture that he couldn't help himself and bury his face against her breast and pull her closer with his arms. He didn't feel like he deserved her gift of intimacy and closeness at the moment, but he _craved_ it.

"Do you like making your partners feel good?" she eventually asked him, her voice almost as soft as a whisper.

Derek nodded. "I liked to make other feel good, to show them that their time with him wasn't wasted, that he was worth something."

She kissed the top of his head. "You don't have to make me feel good to make you worth my time. Have you ever had a quiet evening with Kate, where you did nothing else but spend time together, like watching a movie or talking? Just, you know, generally doing nothing?"

He shook his head. Whenever he and Kate met it was about sex. They may have had a date, but it always ended with sex.

"She used you, in every single way she used you," Jennifer continued. Soothingly she ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp with her fingertips. "She made you think that only your partner is important, that only SHE was important. But that's not true." She kissed his hair again. "You are important, too."

With her words all of the tension that has crept into his muscles the moment his orgasm subsided flowed out of his body. He sank deeper into her embrace and buried his face into her skin.

"You're important Derek," she continued on, holding him tight. "Like you want to make me feel good _I_ want to make _you_ feel good. I want to show you how important you are, that you are worth it Derek."

He still didn't feel like he deserved it. He still felt like he was letting Jennifer down when she went down on him.

But at the same time she was determined to change that. She was determined to make him feel worth it.


End file.
